


A Hellacious Nine to Five

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Insecure Lucifer, Lightwood Family Motto, M/M, Overly Organized Alec Lightwood, Prince of Hell Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective brothers, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Sassy Lucifer, Warlock!Alec, negotiating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec meets (and gets threatened) by some of his new angelic family, gets to know Lucifer a little better, and somehow turns Hell into a Nine to Five.Just a normal few days for Alec Lightwood-Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816276
Comments: 26
Kudos: 606





	A Hellacious Nine to Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's the next installment in the Heirs of Hell verse!! 
> 
> Once again, a GINORMOUS thank you goes out to Lawsofchaos for the beta - helping to make sure my Lucifer actually sounds like Lucifer! This fic would be far more comma laden if it was not for her and her skills!! <3 
> 
> Also, a note for those who have been wondering and wanting to know about the possibility of MalecxLucifer in this particular series - while there will be lots and lots and LOTS of flirting and teasing in it about that, there won't be any threesomes in this fic. Lucifer IS (eventually) going to get together with Chloe, so it shall be Malec and Deckerstar with lots of side flirting. 
> 
> BUT, don't be too disappointed though if you were hoping for otherwise - I have an entirely separate fic set in the 5 years Lucifer is in LA before he meets Chloe that might be EXACTLY what those of you MalecxLucifer fans are looking for that'll show up sometime in the future.

"So why are you leaving me to my own devices?" Alec asked Magnus, huffing at him. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to join me viewing a variety of different properties?" 

Alec sighed. "No, not particularly," he admitted. "But you know that I never mind spending time with you, Magnus." 

"I know," Magnus said, leaning up to kiss him. "But I have a feeling that you are going to need to spend some one on one time with him today since you got interrupted yesterday." 

Alec winced and pushed his fingers through his hair. "What are the odds you think I'm attacked the instant I walk in again today?" 

"High," Magnus said, stealing another kiss. "But I have a feeling she might become your new favorite sparring partner. Now, get going. I'll stop by later once I'm done." 

"Sounds good," Alec said, watching as Magnus summoned a portal for himself. He looked up at the building that housed Lux with a sigh and headed for the elevator on the first floor. 

He had his daggers, the traditional ones, not the seraph ones, in his holster as he stepped into Lux, but everything was quiet. He frowned and stepped into the room and into one of the rays of sunlight. The quiet was almost oppressive and he turned around the room in a slow circle. An uncomfortable feeling crawled up his spine. 

"You know, when Lucifer told me that he had somehow, magically, gained himself an Heir, you were not what I pictured." 

Alec turned at the sound of a wing flutter, tugging out his larger Seraph blade, facing the black man with large wings spread behind him. He held the blade out and moved away from the piano. "Who are you?" 

"The better question is," Amenadiel _moved,_ stepping behind the Nephilim boy. "Who are you?" 

Alec ducked under the blade that was brought up to his throat and spun, slashing at the angel with a snarl. "What is everyone's obsession with attacking me as soon as I walk in?" There was no response, only the sound of another wing flutter. He dove out of the way and behind the bar, racing for the other end of it. 

"Amenadiel!" The shout echoed from the very walls of Lux. "Stop that this instant!" 

At the sound of Lucifer's voice, Alec rolled out from his hiding place and summoned his bow, dropping the blade and drawing three arrows, firing them at the angel, forcing him to move. He grabbed the blade and shoved Lucifer back, stepping in front of him, holding the blade out at the angel in front of him. "Tell me who the hell you are," Alec panted, his bow held in one hand, magic gathering slowly in the other. 

"I assure you, none of this is necessary, Alec," Lucifer said with a huff, taking a moment to let his eyes trail lazily down the form in front of him. "Nor do I actually need your protection from my brother." 

Alec frowned and glanced behind him briefly at Lucifer before looking at the angel in front of him. 

"Lucifer, what have you done?" Amenadiel asked, his voice growing in horror. "How could you be so irresponsible! Did you find him on the damn streets and offer him a deal?" 

"Excuse me?" Alec shot back, lowering his weapons. "I made the deal, not him." 

Amenadiel paused and frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sure that it feels like that to you, but he is the master of manipulation and deals and I would not put this past him so he could stay and-" 

"Tread carefully, Amenadiel," Lucifer cautioned, his eyes narrowing. "She doesn't know I'm back, yet. I've been back a couple of days at the most, and it was the distinct opposite of planned." 

"She?" Alec asked. "She who?" 

"His precious detective," Amenadiel said, frowning deeper and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Lucifer took a deep breath. "There were plenty of complications of my return, one of which was not only Alec here, by the way, but the fact that the remaining Princes staged an attack on this plane!" 

"The Nephilim fended them off," Amenadiel said with a scoff. "That's what they get for attacking their sacred city." 

Alec lowered his weapons and stared at the angel incredulously. "Is that what you think happened?" He asked. "That we fought them off?" 

"Alec," Lucifer started and then blinked when he had a hand held up in front of his face, pouting at being interrupted. 

"They aren't here, are they?" Amenadiel said with a sniff. "Fulfilled their purpose. Drove the demon hoards back." 

"My husband," Alec growled, power gathering around him. "Is the only reason the city survived. My _husband_ is the reason that Alicante is still standing beyond Lucifer, and the only reason the city was not overrun is that he held the line long enough to evacuate it." He tilted his head, feeling the fire grow behind his eyes again as he stepped closer. 

"I honestly can't believe I'm about to say this- where is the detective? She would be so proud of me, but will the two of you _please_ calm down?" Lucifer asked, stepping between them. "Alec, my brother is worried about my safety and is showing it in a very odd manner, and you're still learning how to control my powers." 

Alec took a harsh breath and holstered his weapons, giving a firm nod to Lucifer. He pushed his fingers through his hair and held up his hands. "If Maze is about to jump me too, can you ask her to wait ten minutes?" 

"There are drinks behind the bar," Lucifer said, gesturing to it. 

Alec shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, settling into an uneasy stance, watching both of them. "No thanks," he managed. "Magnus is the drinker, not me." 

"Pity, so much for lowered inhibitions," Lucifer said with a pout and a sigh before turning to Amenadiel. "Now, before you panic again-" 

Amenadiel's eyes narrowed. "I was not panicking." 

"Of course you weren't, that's why you charged in here, blade at the ready." 

Amenadiel scowled. "Lucifer. How are you back? How do you suddenly have an Heir? An Heir married to a Prince of Hell at that? This is-" 

"A mess," Lucifer agreed. "I am well aware, thank you." His eyes slid to Alec and he gestured to the Nephilim-no-more. "It's his fault I'm back. And his fault that I magically acquired an Heir." 

"You did have to agree to the deal," Alec said with a snort. "And I didn't know that I, uh- brought you back from wherever you were." 

"Hell," Lucifer supplied happily. "Not the one you and your husband know - the level where we do a lot more soul torturing. Which will, of course, also be partly yours right now." 

Alec pushed his fingers through his hair again and sighed. “Right, because that definitely doesn’t make things complicated at all.” He turned his attention to the angel who was still standing in the middle of the room, his wings spread. “My name is Alec Lightwood-Bane.” 

Amenadiel tilted his head and studied the boy. “And how did you come to share Lucifer’s blood?” 

“I gave up my angelic blood,” Alec said. “It was part of a ceremony that I had spent over a year planning with the help of several others. I was to sacrifice my blood and take the blood of a demon so I could become a warlock.” 

Amenadiel’s arms tightened. “And you planned to summon Lucifer?” 

Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course not. We originally planned to summon a crossroads demon none of you have ever probably heard of named Damien Nodestra.” 

Lucifer blinked and looked to Alec. “Really? He’s…” 

“He owed Magnus and our other friends a favor. He was the most likely to say yes,” Alec said, waving a hand. “But then the attack on Alicante happened. Magnus was holding them off alone, but he was going to die unless…” He swallowed, remembering how desperate he’d been. “Unless someone else helped him push them back.” 

“So you summoned Lucifer?” Amenadiel asked, his face incredulous. “And he offered you a deal?” 

“I offered _him_ a deal,” Alec corrected. “His acceptance of the deal just happened to come with conditions. All of which I accepted, and all of which are a large part of the reason I’m here, on very short notice, in fact.” 

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “My brother is very... _convincing_ at making deals. I’m sure it felt like you were making one, but I assure you-” 

Alec cursed under his breath and silver and blue magic flashed in his hand. Glaring at it, he _willed_ it to obey. He pressed a finger to his temple before he grabbed the memory and threw it around them. “Watch!” he growled. He let the memory play in front of them as he begged for Lucifer’s help. Saw him agree, and offer his conditions before the agreement was struck. He cut the memory off as the image of him screamed, wings erupting from his back. “Convinced yet?”

Amenadiel folded his wings back against his back and let them disappear a moment later, glaring at the boy standing in the middle of the room. “This is a mess.” 

“Oh, that doesn’t even get to the fun part!” Lucifer said cheerfully, walking towards the bar and pouring himself a finger of whiskey. 

“There’s more?” Amenadiel asked, gritting his teeth together. 

Lucifer smirked behind his glass. “Ask tall, dark, and handsome who his husband is.” 

Amenadiel turned back to the boy. “Who is your husband?” 

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec supplied, keeping his voice curt. 

Lucifer laughed in delight and knocked back the whiskey, pouring himself more. “Oh yes, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. _You_ would know him as Asmodeus’ son, Amenadiel. The Destroyer of Edom and Scourge of Lilith.” He paused and tapped a finger to his jaw. “Good riddance, honestly. She got too power-hungry, even for me.” 

“Lilith was a bit of a joint effort,” Alec said with a sigh. “And the destruction of Edom was an accident. But yes.” 

Amenadiel sighed, low and deep. _“Lucifer.”_

“I’m working on it,” Lucifer said, smiling innocently, his shoulders hunched. 

“You need to tell her you’re back,” Amenadiel said, pointing a finger at him. _“Soon.”_

“As soon as I am certain that this is a _relatively_ permanent solution, yes, I will be happy to make her aware of the fact that I’ve returned,” Lucifer added, rocking back on his heels before striding across the club, his impatience evident. “Which I can hopefully solve this week while Alejando and his princeling husband are visiting.” 

Alec sighed. “Yeah, any longer, and the kids will murder us both. Heading back to read them bedtime stories is all well and good, but I miss them.” 

“You have... _offspring?”_

Alec frowned and turned back Lucifer curiously. That had been an _interesting_ tone of voice. “Yes. Two. Max is five and Rafe is nine. Why?” He raised his eyebrows when Lucifer’s expression turned decidedly pained. 

“Dad is absolutely laughing at me now,” Lucifer announced, striding back towards the bar, flopping against it dramatically as he tugged a glass bottle towards him. “I cannot handle more spawn in my life, Alejandro, it must cease.” 

Alec glanced at Amenadiel. “Is he always this dramatic?” 

Amenadiel shrugged. “You get used to it.” 

“Right,” Alec said. He could feel both of them looking at him and he raised his eyebrows at them. His fingers itched for a bow or a weapon and a good fight. How had it only been a couple of days since everything? He pulled out his phone and hit Magnus’ number, ignoring the looks from both of the angels, striding towards the back of the club. They could probably still hear him, but hell if he cared. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, frowning as he held the phone up to his ear. “Alec, are you all right?” 

Alec forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on Magnus. “I’m fine. I just… needed to hear your voice.” 

Magnus paused mid-tour of another club and waved to the agent for a moment of privacy. “I haven’t even been gone an hour, darling, are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Alec repeated. “I’m fine, Magnus.” If he said it enough, maybe it would be true. “I think I’m just starting to realize how big all of this is.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. “Do, do you regret-” 

“No!” Alec snapped, before reigning himself back in. “No. I don’t regret that. Not any of it. It’s forever with you, Magnus. That’s always been worth it.” He paused and offered a small laugh. “Not quite sure what to do with the fact that I’m inheriting part of Hell though.” 

Magnus smiled faintly. “It’s a lot.” 

“Yeah,” Alec whispered back, closing his eyes. “It is.” 

“We’ll face it together, and we’ll handle it together,” Magnus promised. “Just like we always do, Alexander.” He lifted his eyes back to the realtor. “Do you need me there?” 

Alec shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine.” 

“See if you can find Maze,” Magnus said, smiling. “Having someone try to knock you on your ass for a few hours is exactly what you need. I’d offer, but we tend to get…” 

“Distracted?” Alec offered with a laugh. “That sounds like a great idea Magnus, thank you.” 

“Of course darling. Don’t worry too much. I’ll be there in a few hours,” Magnus promised. “And don’t forget that-”

“-we have Rafe’s school project due next week, I know,” Alec said, grinning and laughing. “Go tour your clubs, Magnus. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Love you.” 

Alec relaxed, letting those words wash over him and relax him in the way nothing else could. “I love you too,” he managed before he swiped the phone shut. He took another deep breath and turned back to both angels who were still staring at him. He raised his eyebrows. “What?” 

“He’s not strong enough to rule Hell,” Amenadiel said, scowling at Lucifer. “You’ve made another mistake.” He gestured to the boy behind him. “You’re telling me someone with a bleeding heart like that-” 

“I wouldn’t be doing it alone,” Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest. He strode towards them. “And whatever experience I lack, I’ll learn.” 

Amenadiel turned to him with a fierce look. “Do you think you have it in you to torture souls? To deliver Punishment upon them?” 

Lucifer sighed, again, dramatically. “Amenadiel, _look_ at him. He already has.” 

Alec lifted his chin under the charged stare of both angels and waited for whatever verdict they were about to bestow on him. Time seemed to stretch on for an unbearably long time between the three of them, but then the weight lifted and Amenadiel turned away, a contemplative look on his face. 

“Interesting,” Amenadiel said. He turned his eyes back to Lucifer and a small smile appeared. “It’s good to see you back, brother.” 

In a beat of wings, he was gone, and Alec was left standing with Lucifer. The devil gave him a delighted grin and the itch to fight was gone, even though the uncomfortable feeling lingered under his skin. 

“So, my darling soldier boy,” Lucifer started, sipping at his whiskey. “Tell me about you.” 

Alec sighed and stared at him. “You want to make small talk?” 

“I mean, we could skip straight to removing the clothing, but I don’t think you’re in the mood,” Lucifer teased, watching him. 

Alec pulled his stele out of his pocket and sat down, twirling it easily between his fingers. “Alec Lightwood-Bane. Twenty-seven. Married to Magnus Lightwood-Bane for over four years, after dating about eight months-” 

“Oh you move quick, don’t you? I’ll remember that,” Lucifer teased, unable to keep from grinning at the boy. 

Alec gave him a look before he continued. “We have two kids. Max and Rafe. Max is a warlock, Rafe is a shadowhunter. I have three siblings, Max, Isabelle, and Jace.” He looked down at the stele and twirled it again, the sight mesmerizing. “Up until a few days ago, I was Inquisitor of the Clave, the second-highest position in the entirety of Nephilim ranks.” 

Lucifer hummed, tilting his head curiously. “And you gave all that up?”

Alec hummed in consideration and nodded. “Of course.” 

“I don’t understand,” Lucifer said. “You had power, a respected job, you have a family, a husband. Why would you…” 

Alec paused in the spinning of his stele and looked at the tip of it, lit white in the dim lighting of the club. “Why would I give up my job? My blood? What I have been since I was born?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said with a frown. “I’ve met the detective’s spawn, and there is nothing that she wouldn’t do to protect her, to be there for her. But this wasn’t about your children.” 

“No, it wasn’t,” Alec agreed. “It was, is, and always will be about Magnus.” He smiled faintly and turned to look over at Lucifer. “I had a realization, a little over a year ago. The true cost that he would pay to live his life with us now.” He blew out a hard breath. “And I wasn’t willing to let him pay it.” 

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked, continuing to study his Heir. “What cost?” 

Alec closed his hand around the stele. “Magnus and I knew the cost of him loving me was one day losing me,” he started. “He was prepared to pay that cost, and while I didn’t like it, I understood that it was his choice to make.” He pushed his fingers through his hair. “But that didn’t include our kids.” A pained breath escaped him and Alec continued. “The day I realized I’d be leaving him alone to someday bury one of our sons… I knew I couldn’t do that. Because losing me would devastate him, but doing that alone? That would break him in a way that he couldn’t come back from.” 

Lucifer was silent, frowning down at the drink he had in front of him. “So you decided to become a warlock.” 

“So I decided to become a warlock,” Alec agreed. “Except, the day the ceremony was to happen, and we started it...well. You know the rest.” 

Lucifer traced his finger along the edge of the glass. “I’ve rarely heard of such levels of devotion. It’s not unheard of, of course. But it is rare.”

“I know,” Alec said with a faint smile. He leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. “I changed our world for him. One step at a time. For him, for his people, and for the rest of the downworld.” 

Lucifer snorted. “And now you’re a Prince of Hell. The Prince, in fact.” 

“Yeah, still getting used to that,” Alec admitted with a sigh. He looked back down at his stele. “All right, your turn.” 

“My…turn?” Lucifer asked, sipping his drink. 

“Yup,” Alec said, grinning. “Come on. Tell me about you. Obviously I know some of the legends, and we can talk about those another time. Tell me about your recent times on earth.” He could see the minute relaxing of Lucifer’s shoulders as he skipped over the past to a topic that would be easier to talk about. 

Lucifer frowned and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “We do only have a few hours this afternoon, my dear Alejandro, and while I would love nothing more than to regale you of my exploits, perhaps we should leave that for another time.” 

“How about your Detective? The one your brother mentioned,” Alec offered. When Lucifer gave him a look, he only smiled. With a twitch of his fingers, he summoned one of the bottles of water in the fridge behind the bar into his hand, twisting it open and taking a sip. Summoning was getting easier the more he practiced. 

Lucifer hummed and downed the rest of his whiskey, pouring himself another glass immediately after. “She’s a human detective. We… worked together for a time.” 

Alec studied Lucifer and tilted his head. He needed to tread carefully. “What did you work on together?” The question was clearly the right one to ask because Lucifer lost the heaviness in his eyes and face, lighting up as he talked about the various cases and murders he had helped the LAPD to solve over the years. It was also quite clear just how much he cared for this detective of his. 

When Lucifer finished what was clearly an abbreviated series of events, Alec watched him knock back his drink again. He tapped his water bottle in consideration, thinking through it. “Why did you leave?” 

“I had to,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “The demons would have started to escape in earnest.” 

Alec made a quiet noise and narrowed his eyes at him. “Are they trying to escape now?” 

Lucifer said nothing, only sipped more of his whiskey, frowning at the glass. “They might try again if I don’t return.” 

“What if I went back instead of you?” Alec asked. When Lucifer’s eyes snapped to him, hellfire red and wide, he waited. 

“You can’t,” Lucifer said, scowling as he put the glass down. “I have to go.” 

“Why can’t I?” 

Lucifer laughed, low and harsh. “They’d tear you apart.” 

“Do you really think so?” Alec watched Lucifer hunch his shoulders. He could see the power roiling in Lucifer, especially now that he was looking for it. “You chose me as your Heir, do you not believe I can?” 

“I think the demons of Hell will rip you to pieces and love every single minute of it,” Lucifer growled, closing his eyes. “And I think it’s even more foolish to entertain the thought of it.” 

“Hope is never foolish,” Alec said, sliding out of his stool. “Especially when it’s because of someone you love.” He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, checking his weapons. The sound of heels had him turning to look at Maze as she stepped off the elevator and into the club, leaning against the staircase. 

Lucifer turned to look at him, frowning. “What are you talking about?” 

Alec grinned faintly, looking over his shoulder. “You’ll see. Lightwood family motto. Magnus can tell you what it is when he gets here.” He turned to Maze, where she was leaning and strode towards her. “Do me a favor?” 

Maze raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Think of Hell, your Hell,” he ordered, holding out his hand. When she took it, he pulled the location from her and summoned a portal using the memories from her mind. 

“Soldier boy, what do you think you are doing?” Lucifer asked, standing up in a rush as he stared at the portal. 

Alec turned to look at Lucifer and raised his eyebrows. “Proving you _wrong,_ Lucifer.” He stepped through the portal with a wink and his chin held high. 

“No!” Lucifer took two steps towards the portal before it was abruptly closed behind the stupid nephilim child. A snarl left his throat, shaking the foundations of Lux before he ripped his phone out of his pocket. “Knives, Maze,” he ordered. 

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of-” 

  
“Get back to Lux, now!” Lucifer snarled, pacing impatiently across the floor. “Your husband decided to take a one-way ticket to Hell!” 

Magnus clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Oh, I’m going to kill him,” he breathed. 

“Not if the demons beat us to it, now get here! I don’t have another way to go back without dying!” Lucifer snapped. “We have to get to him.” 

“Oh he’ll be fine against demons,” Magnus said with a sigh, turning to look at the realtor. “I’ll be right there.” As soon as the realtor understood that he had to step away from the tour, he found a side alley and stepped into a portal that opened up in the center of Lux, watching as Lucifer paced towards him, his eyes blazing red and wings spread behind him. 

“What took you so long?” Lucifer snapped. “Quickly, we need a portal to-” he froze at the sound of a flutter in the air. 

Magnus reached up to grab the fire message, pulling it in close, his eyebrows raising. “Ah, apparently that works perfectly fine. Good to know. So portals and fire messages both work.” 

“What is that?” Lucifer asked. “And what in Hell’s name is the Lightwood family motto?” 

“They break noses and accept the consequences,” Magnus said absently, skimming over the letter. “Apparently Alexander is enjoying catching up on your derelict paperwork, Lucifer.” He raised his eyebrows. “There’s paperwork in Hell?” 

Lucifer blinked and frowned. “Of course there’s paperwork in hell, Maggie- it’s Hell.” 

“I like that motto,” Maze said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Can we go rescue the stupid boy now?” 

Magnus snorted. “I told you- he doesn’t need rescuing. What made him decide he had to take a jaunt downstairs?” 

Lucifer shared a look with Maze and looked back to Magnus. “Proving me wrong. I’d said that the demons of Hell would rip him apart.” 

A sigh left Magnus’ lips and he looked to Lucifer. “In the future, a bit of advice when dealing with Alexander. Never tell him he can’t do something. He’ll go do it just to prove you wrong.” 

“This is going to get him killed!” Lucifer snarled, power surging around him. “We need to get down there and help him!” 

“All right,” Magnus said, holding up his hands. “Who sent him down there?” 

“I did. I sent him to the throne room,” Maze said, frowning at the warlock as he walked closer. 

“Excellent, take my hand, imagine the throne room, and we’ll pay Alexander a visit,” Magnus ordered her, taking her hand and summoning a portal. He closed his eyes and memorized the anchor and gestured to the portal with a bow. “Follow me,” he added, stepping through. 

The first thing Magnus noticed was the ash falling from the sky. He frowned up at it and cast a quick spell on his hair to keep the ash from sinking into it. The second thing he noticed was a voice he was intimately familiar with. 

“And when I say adhere to the schedule, it is, believe it or not, for a reason! We wouldn’t be having this problem if you and Rhys had switched Loops 793 and 612 according to the schedule!” 

Magnus glanced over at Lucifer’s stunned expression and grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Told you,” he said, striding towards Alec’s voice where it was continuing to grow in volume. 

Lucifer glanced at Maze and found her looking at Magnus’ back just as curiously as he led the way. 

Magnus stopped, leaning in the doorway, taking in the sight of his husband sitting on a chair that was half throne, half desk, papers all strewn around him and spilling onto the floor. He smiled as he watched Alec glare at the demon in front of him, his eyes hellfire red. 

“Don’t even get me started on you, Bartholomew. You’ll spend two years in the Pit. You think I didn’t notice you trying to keep Loop 555? Go, now. Ackmenon, you’ll administer punishment 17,” Alec ordered, signing off on another page, putting it to the side. Neither of the demons had moved. Alec lifted his eyes, flashing hellfire red, a low growl echoing in his throat. “Now,” he snarled, the word booming around the room until they scurried off. 

Magnus glanced over his shoulder at Lucifer and Maze. “Don’t judge a book by its cover or assume the compassionate cannot rule with an iron fist.” He sauntered out of the shadows towards Alec. “I do love a man with a throne, Alexander.” 

Alec lifted the pen he was writing with and pointed it at Magnus. “We are not having throne sex with an audience,” he said, his eyes flickering to Lucifer and Maze. 

“That means it isn’t off the table!” Magnus crowed, grinning widely as he strode around the table, draping himself over Alec’s lap, one arm comfortably around his shoulders and toying with his wing to watch him shiver. 

“Pity,” Maze said, pouting at them. That would have been a... _delicious_ show to enjoy. 

Alec shot her a look and rolled his eyes, picking up the pen again before signing off on another contract. “Your paperwork skills are abysmal,” he told Lucifer, glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. “I’ve taken care of all of the urgent needs, but honestly. When was the last time you did any of this? A century ago? At least assign it as Punishment. That’s how I got caught up.”

Lucifer tilted his head and stared at Alec, sitting on his throne as though he belonged there, power carefully gathered around him. _“Fascinating,”_ he breathed. “How long have you been here?” 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Alec admitted. “I didn’t realize time passed differently and you don’t get tired until I’d ordered a Punishment for days and it was finished before I felt the need to rest.” He shrugged. “After that, I summoned a pocket watch and kept track as best I could. My approximate guess would be ten days.” 

“And you’re still alive?” Lucifer asked. “Did they leave you alone, or-” 

“Of course not,” Alec scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He resettled Magnus in his lap and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “They attacked me almost instantly when I arrived. Four dismembered demons and two Punishments later they warily left me alone. Took another four days to sort your paperwork and create a schedule for the Loops, and then another few Punishments to ensure the obedience.” 

“A schedule?” Maze scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You created a schedule of torture?” 

Alec shrugged. “Was easier than trying to invent new methods of torture myself. Besides, it gave me a chance to let some of the demons get creative.” 

Magnus cackled in delight and he pulled Alec down for a kiss. “You are brilliant and I love you.” 

Alec hummed happily into the kiss and kept Magnus close before turning to look at Lucifer. He raised a challenging eyebrow. “Still think I can’t do this?” 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. “You have offspring. You can hardly come to Hell regularly.” 

“Actually, I was thinking about that,” Alec said, giving Magnus a quick tap so he stood up. “I think we can. It should be pretty easy between the two of us, visiting regularly. You wouldn’t need to stay more than a handful of months in Hell time, which is, what? A day, maybe in our time?” 

“So you are suggesting…” Lucifer strode towards him. “What, precisely?” 

Alec stood up and met Lucifer’s eyes calmly even as the glamour that Lucifer wore flickered. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Magnus cast a silencing spell around the throne room. “It means that I’ll work a nine-to-five in hell, and you’ll spend a day here once every ten days. If we need to make adjustments, or if I need a vacation, we’ll make adjustments.” 

Lucifer scoffed. “They’ll never obey that kind of rule.” 

“No?” Alec challenged, lifting his chin and meeting Lucifer’s glowing red eyes. “It took more than six years for you, topside, to have to deal with a demon rebellion. A true one. That’s how many centuries down here?” 

“You’re a child playing at King,” Lucifer challenged. “You can’t possibly-” 

“Can’t possibly what?” Alec growled, glaring back at him. “Want to do this? No, of course not, it’s Hell!” He watched Lucifer flinch and leaned towards him, his own eyes blazing. “Am I going to do it anyway because I understand _precisely_ how it feels to pick duty over your heart?” 

Lucifer growled, his eyes wild. 

“How it feels to make that choice,” Alec continued, power gathering around him as his words echoed in the throne room. “Again, and _again,_ and **_again,_ ** until all everyone ever sees is your duty and you wonder if that’s all there is left of you?” 

“Stop,” Lucifer whispered, taking a step back, shaking his head. “You don’t know, you can’t know.” 

Alec closed the space between them again, waiting for Lucifer to look at him again. “Do you think I don’t know how it feels to find something, _someone_ who sees _you?_ Beyond the duty, beyond your race, your job?” 

“Cease!” Lucifer roared, the sound echoing loudly and violently in the throne room. 

Alec stood, unmoving, holding his place in front of Lucifer. “I know how it feels to want them with every fiber of your being, so badly that you almost, that you _almost_ make the choice of them, before turning away to do your duty. To do what you must, because sacrificing yourself in the name of your duty is all you know.” 

Lucifer’s eyes focused on his Heir and he breathed, the throne room trembling under the weight of their combined power. “Then you know why I can’t,” he whispered. 

“I do,” Alec said, his voice just as soft. “But I also know that when someone came and stopped me from making that decision of duty over my own heart, it was the best thing that ever happened to me.” He glanced back to Magnus and smiled, quick and faint, before turning back to Lucifer. “I know what that did for me, Lucifer. Let me do it for you.” 

Lucifer stared at him, quaking under the admission, the _certainty_ in his Heir. “Why? Why would you want to do this?” 

Alec smiled faintly. “You gave me a gift I can never properly pay you for in giving me forever with my husband, and, in addition to that, I owe you a debt I can never repay for saving his life and the lives of those who live in Alicante.” He took a deep breath and met Lucifer’s eyes again, the pain in them eons deep. “If you love her, and she loves you, _all_ of you, the broken parts just as much as the whole parts, then we’ll find a way to make it work.” 

Lucifer took a step back and launched himself into the air with his wings. 

Alec looked back at Magnus and grinned, faintly. “The parallels are a little disconcerting.” 

“You are disgusting,” Maze said with a scowl, tossing her hair. “I’m going to go peel someone’s skin off. Call me when you head back.” 

“Have fun!” Magnus said, waving to her as she stalked away, turning back to Alec, sauntering closer to him. “So, about that throne sex…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
